Close to Home
by speedmonkey
Summary: This story has to do with an event that happend to me. Hince the title close to home. SC. Calleigh's father dies can Tim help her deal? Or Will Calleigh sink into a deep depression?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey there guys I know that I have 2 other stories out there and I have every intention of finishing them but something sad happened to me last monday and I felt like I should express my feelings through a fic so this is were this idea came from. So please review and let me know what you think.

Author's Note 2: I just wanted to thank my good friends Deb **(randomwriting)** and Anni **(speedfanatic05)** for all the support and help in this tough time that i'm going through right now. You guys are the best ever! And TALLEIGH rules! lol.

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2 only

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh, of course

**Close To Home**

Calleigh smiled as she felt those all to familiar lips on her neck. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Calleigh's smile widened as she rolled over to meet a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. "We don't have to go in today do we?"

"Well..." started Speed. "We could call in but I don't think H wants to spend the whole day with just Delko. Besides what's a day at the lab without bullet girl?"

Calleigh sat up and kissed Tim lightly. "And who would be able to analyze trace so fast?"

"Exactly so we better get going."

Calleigh groaned. "All right, you make the coffee I'll start the shower."

"I think the coffee can wait."

Calleigh smiled. "I like the way you think."

**Close To Home**

"So, where does this leave us?" asked Calleigh as she and Tim talked in the ballistics lab.

"Nowhere." Tim sighed. Calleigh glared at him. "What? I only speak the truth." Calleigh rolled her eyes and before she knew it she was being pushed gently into the counter. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing...its just...my dad."

Tim sighed. He knew that Calleigh loved her father. And he knew that his father in law loved her, but he always put his problems on Calleigh and that didn't sit too well with Tim. "What did he do now?"

Calleigh shook her head. "Nothing...its just, if it's not money he wants, then it's for me to come pick him up at the bar and... Tim I'm just done with it... I can't handle it anymore."

"Then stop answering his calls Cal."

"Well Tim he is my father. And besides if I do that then he'll just come here and I don't need that. I just don't know what to do."

Tim sighed and pulled his wife to him. "Cal...you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't worry about it sweetheart, it'll all work out."

"That's easy for you to say he's not your father."

"Hey if you want a contest about whose father is better, then let's go. Because mine isn't too great either."

"I like your dad. He's nice."

"Yeah, nice to you."

"Aww...Timmy's just jealous because he's not daddy's favorite." said Calleigh in a baby voice.

Tim glared at her. "You know if you weren't so hot I'd divorce you."

Calleigh laughed. "Ohhhh...is that the only reason you keep me around?"

"Well that and other things."

Calleigh laughed. "Heel boy...we'll have plenty of time for that later."

Tim smiled. "Now that's why I married you." Calleigh's eyes went wide and Tim snickered.

**Close To Home**

"Hey Calleigh!"

Calleigh turned mid step. "Hey Sam,what's up?"

"I got that substance analyzed for you."

"Oh great, what is it?"

"Proplyene Glycol."

"That's used in skin lotion isn't it?" Sam nodded. "Ok great. Thanks Sam, you are the master of Trace."

Sam smiled "Just don't let your husband hear that."

Calleigh startedto say something, but was cut off by an all too familiar voice. "You may be good at trace young man but no one can compare to my little lambchop when it comes to bullets."

Calleigh sighed, turned around slowly and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Daddy hi." Calleigh moved forward and gave her father a hug. "What are you doin' here?"

"I just wanted to come by and see you."

Calleigh nodded. "Daddy what is it? You can tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing lambchop. I just wanted to come see you."

Calleigh nodded once again and folded her arms across her chest. "Dad..." Calleigh started to say something, but saw Tim walking towards her. Calleigh let out a relieved sigh. He always did know when to show up at the right

times. "Tim...hey."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh's cheek. "Mr. Duquesne nice to see you again."

"Tim...I can see that you're keeping my little lambchop happy."

Tim smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist. Kenwall nodded, getting the message. "Yeah, well I'll see you two later. Like I said, I just wanted to come and say hi."

Calleigh nodded and watched as her father got into the elevator and left.

"What was that all about?" Tim asked.

Calleigh rubbed her hand over her face. "I have no idea. I have a feeling he wanted something, but then you came along...and he couldn't ask." Tim nodded.

"So is it a good thing I came and saved you?"

"Yes; it's a very good thing."

TBC...maybe let me know what you think in a review and we'll see.

Author's Note: Thanks to randomwriting for being my beta for this chapter!


	2. Finding out

Calleigh sighed heavily, she had a massive headache and the stress of her father wasn't helping the case that was going nowhere. "So we have nothing, absoultley nothing."

Tim looked at his wife knowing the frustration she felt. "There's gotta be something?"

"There isn't."

"Well why don't we go back to the scene. May be we missed something?"

"Tim we've been to the scene three times. We didn't miss anything." Tim sighed and Calleigh noticed for the first time the tiredness in his eyes. "I think were just going to have to let this one go."

"Calleigh we've never not caught the bad guy."

"I know that. But there's a first time for everything right?" said Calleigh with a fake smile on her face. Something that Tim and her employees were starting to know to well.

"That's not funny."

Calleigh sighed. "Well what do you want me to do Tim?" said Calleigh with more forcefulness then she attended.

"I didn't say there was anything you could do, Cal." started Tim. "I just don't like the fact that there is a criminal out on the streets."

"Well I don't necassarily like that idea either Timmy."

Tim sighed. "Look why don't we just go home."

"Fine." said Calleigh as she took her lab coat off. "Feel free to sleep on the couch."

Tim starred at Calleigh. "Look I know your stressed but there's no reason for you to take it out on me." Calleigh closed her eyes tightly and started to say something when her cell phone went off.

"Duquesne? Yes...yes he is...oh my god. I'll be right there." Calleigh hung up her cell phone and starred at it.

"Cal, what is it?"

"That was Grace Memorial."

"And?"

"My father...he's dead."

**Close To Home**

Calleigh laid her head back onto the wall as she waited impatiently for her father's doctor to come and speak with her. Tim sat next to her watching her intently. "Baby are you ok?"

Calleigh ignored him. She couldn't believe her father was dead. She just talked to him two days ago. She didn't even get to...

"Mrs. Speedle?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I was your father's Doctor. Dr. Callaway."

"What happend to him."

"Well he came in saying he was having chest pain so we admitted him immediatly to ICU. We rain some tests and at the time he wasn't having a heart attack, so we drew some blood and found acid-"

"Like the drug?"

"No he had a whole in his stomach. It was leaking gastric acid. So we rushed him to surgery, he lost alot of blood and we had to give him a transfusion, after the surgery he was fine. But about 2 hours ago he started to complain of chest pain. He had a heart attack and he flat lined, we used the paddles he came back for a few mintues but then he had another heartattack and there was nothing we could do."

"I want to know why I wasn't notified when he was ammitted."

The doctor paused. "Mr. Duquesne didn't want anybody to know unless he lost his life."

Calleigh shook her head and began to feel uneasy. Tim noticed this and put his hands on her shoulder. "Mrs. Speedle i'm terribly sorry for your loss, but I have to ask you to sign these release papers so we can hand over your fathers body to the morguetition."

Calleigh nodded and took the paper. "I want him to go to Dr. Alexx Woods."

"Um...maybe you do but protocal is that he goes to the morguetion provided by the hospital."

"Well I don't give a damn what protocal is he's going to Alexx Woods. You've got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good."

The doctor nodded and walked away. Calleigh sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I just don't get it Tim, he was fine the other day. He..."

"Hey, this was in no way your fault."

Calleigh shook her head. "Then why do I feel like its all my fault."

"Because that's who you are. Come on why don't we go home and i'll make the necassary phone calls." Calleigh nodded and let her husband take her hand and lead her out of the building.

**Close To Home**

"Ok and how much is that? Ok thank you very much...yes...7:00 in the morning, I'll be there. Thank you so much...ok bye." Tim sighed and hung up the phone. He glanced over and saw Calleigh sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her. "I love you." said Tim as he ran his hands threw her golden locks. Tim took a second to admire the beauty of his wife and picked her up. Whatever it was she was going to go through he'd stick with her no matter what. He loved her and nothing was going to change that.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry its been so long i've updated, I just really haven't felt like writting.**

Calleigh leaned up against the raling of her and Tim's back porch, watching the waves of the ocean gently sweep over the sand. Calleigh held a coffee cup in one hand and rubbed her face with the other. Why didn't she just talk to her father instead of casting him off to the side like a nobody. Calleigh jumped slightly when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms go around her waist.

"That stuff will rot your stomack out." said Tim as he gestured to the Miami-Dade Police academy coffee cup.

Calleigh smiled brightly. "Don't you just say the sweetest things." said Calleigh as she turned around in Tim's grasp.

Tim looked directly into Calleigh's bright green eyes. "You don't have to put on a smile for me, I know your hurting."

Calleigh sighed and sat her coffee cup down on the small table next to her, and then rested her head on Tim's chest. "I don't know what to do."

"I know, baby." Calleigh sighed heavily. "You know its ok to cry. I'm right here."

"I know you are. I just don't feel like crying."

Tim pulled Calleigh away from him slightly. "When you do, I'm here ok."

"Promise?"

Tim nodded. "I'll always be here."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim's cheek lightly and walked back inside.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh stood in front of the mirror curling her hair. She didn't know why she couldn't cry, she just couldn't simple as that. She wanted to so she could grieve and let her father go but she just couldn't. She jumped when Tim walked up behind her.

"Good god don't do that!"

"I"m sorry, are you ok?" Calleigh nodded as she sprayed hairspray into her hair. "Calleigh honey are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine Tim just stop asking me." said Calleigh desperatley.

"Well I'm sorry that I care about you!"

"Well nobody asked you to!"

Tim sighed. "Calleigh...look I know you feel responsible for your father's death. Ok your a kind hearted person you feel responsible when we get a case. But sweetie this was in no way your fault."

"Well I feel like it is."

"But its not."

"Tim, you don't know. You don't know what I went through as a kid. When I became an adult I promised myself I wouldn't go through it anymore. So I pushed him away. And he came by the lab and wanted to tell me something but then you showed up and he knew you were protective of me so he backed off. Tim what if he knew something was wrong and he was trying to tell me, but I pushed him away."

Tim took a deep breath and starred at Calleigh's tear streaken cheeks. "Your crying." stated Tim.

"What?" said Calleigh slightly out of breath.

Tim walked slowly over to Calleigh and wiped her tears away. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

"Just please don't leave me." Calleigh cried.

"I won't. I promise." Tim closed his eyes, he didin't like to see his wife cry but he knew he had to let her. Tim gently rubbed her back in slow circles and kissed the top of her head every few seconds. "I promise." Tim waited for what he thought was minutes but when he looked at the clock it had been hours. Her breathing had finally evened out and he laid her gently on the bed. He took a white blanket from the chest at the end of the bed and placed it over her. Tim smiled slightly. "I love you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sat next to Calleigh as the service went on. Calleigh looked around the room and saw everyone with tears in there eyes. Even Horatio had tears in his eyes and Calleigh thought that she'd never see the day were he'd cry. Calleigh looked over at Tim who was gripping her hand tightly. "Are you ok?"

Tim nodded. "You?"

"I will be."

Calleigh looked up as the preacher called her name. "Mrs. Speedle would you like to say a few words about your father?"

Calleigh nodded and kissed Tim lightly before walking up. "I um...stayed up for 4 hours last night writing down what I was going to say onto these pieces of papers but when I walked in here this morning suddenly what was on these pieces of paper didn't matter. It was what's in here that's matters." said Calleigh as she placed her right hand over her heart. "My father uh...he was a complicated man. He had problems but I mean who doesn't in Miami. My father was very confused he wanted so badly to be a great man, but he couldn't be. Most people knew my father as an A.D.A. but I knew him as an alcoholic, a child beater and a southern man who was very lost." Calleigh looked over as her mother glared at her. Calleigh knew what her mother was thinking of her right now but she didn't care she had to get this out. She looked over at Tim who nodded for her to continue. "I know you guys are thinking this is a wake, her father died why is she saying terrible things. Well that's because that's what I knew of my father. He was trying so hard to turn his life around. But I used my childhood against him and pushed him further and further away. So I'm going to ask all of you here tonight don't push your loved ones away just because they screw up once or twice. Don't push them away, if anything bring them closer because you never know how much longer you or they have on this earth."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim watched Calleigh as she slept soundley. He knew it took a lot of courage to say what she did that afternoon. He wanted to wake her up so badly to tell her how much he loved her, to show her. But he knew she was drained she hadn't slept properly in days and she needed the sleep right now. So instead Tim settled for giving her a kiss on the cheek. Whatever it is he wanted to say to her could wait til tomorrow, because after all they had that time.

TBC...


End file.
